Numerous international initiatives which focus on improved disease prevention/health promotion research and enhanced science transfer internationally exist and include collaboration with investigators of the WHO International Collaborative Study II; authorship of articles for international publication; participation in international meetings as presenters and invited speakers, and as technical consultants; and the editing of a book on oral health promotion with an international focus. Additional, numerous guest researchers have been hosted by and have collaborated with staff in the development of research protocols for the initiation of studies. Scientific interchange has also been facilitated through the coordination of seminars, lecturers, meetings for international guests and visitors with a broad range of agencies, organizations and universities. Health education materials developed by NIDR have been made available to international organizations and agencies to enhance rapid science transfer. The subject matter of the international initiatives cover diverse public health topics which include preventive dentistry, dietary fluoride supplements for preschool age children, community water fluoridation, primary prevention of oral disease, infection control, and curriculum development focused on oral disease prevention. Additionally, the development of materials designed to mobilize oral health professionals, both domestically and internationally, to respond to the HIV pandemic continues. A training manual includes a chapter on the conduct of epidemiologic studies and surveillance activities of oral manifestations of HIV infection and a section on strategic planning for the prevention and control of HIV infection. Another manual, designed for use by chief dental officers, highlights the principles of developing country-specific approaches to responding to the disease. The World Health Organization (WHO) has announced that the theme for World Health Day 1994 is oral health. Events, year long, will focus on the importance of oral health as part of total health. Activities which foster science transfer and research toward the prevention of oral diseases are being planned in collaboration with the WHO and international organizations.